Halloween Prank Gone Wrong
by RockBane
Summary: A Halloween story to celebrate that favorite October holiday, it's a oneshot.  Basically, a Weasley twin prank gone wrong with everyone exploring their 'inner' beasts.  Enjoy!


**Halloween Prank Gone Wrong**

I don't own Harry Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking in human form"

**(Speaking in Monster form)**

'_Thoughts and Journal Entries'_

!V! Scene change

/#/ Different point of view

----- Break into Journal Entries

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His furred wings were open as he watches the gang of five Drake Hounds try to surround him in order to eat, true he knew that these five hounds were fellow students but at this moment, he didn't feel very merciful since he's their target. His hind muscles tense, getting ready to leap into the sky so he can fly away from the transformed students. He had to time this carefully or else he'll end up getting pounced on. He launches himself into the sky just as two of the five Drake Hounds leap towards him.

Within seconds he's out of range of their fiery breath to his relief. He circles overhead before heading off to meet the other two that also remember who they are Neville Longbottom and, surprisingly, Blaise Zabini from the House of Snakes. He doubts that they'll be able to located the Weasley twins; he's come to conclude that they hadn't been in the Great Hall when the all of the doors and windows closed and when the space within the Great Hall seems to increase as the tables vanish. He can only hope that they've located the Great Hall doors since he hasn't seen any sign of them during his travels through this pocket world.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Entry from Neville's Journal

'_I can still remember how when the ways leading out of the Great Hall were closed, it wasn't long afterwards that the tables and benches vanish into the ground, many people fell onto their behinds. Then a few minutes later out sprung grass, shrubs, and trees grew out of the floor as the charmed ceiling lacks the stone. All signs of stone walls that surrounded them also vanished and it seems as if they were outside._

_For the first few days, the teachers managed to stay calm and keep them all together until an earthquake that causes mountains to rise up and rivers, lakes, and other such things began to appear, things that flew, leap, and race through the new world within Hogwarts. It was around evening of the next day did the group I found myself traveling with began to exhibit odd features either growing out of their bodies or their limbs and such begin to undergo a slow to quick changes. What startled me was how animalistic they were becoming by the time they were almost completely transformed into new species._

_It wasn't until dawn arrived did my own transformation begin to rear its head, the same time as Harry and Blaise's claimed to also to transform.'_

'--------------------------------------------------------------

He notices Blaise's basic purple and white scale pattern. Blaise seems to be sleeping with his head on his forepaws that house wicked looking claws. On Blaise's legs were smoky grey scales with a short crop of rich green fur on Blaise's head, on each paw there were three toes and one inner short thumb with the back toes having thicker claws then the front. This allows Blaise to use his front paws to grasp things without damaging them much. Blaise stands a good twenty some inches over him, but that's most likely because Blaise's new body is long in the leg department. Blaise's neck is wasn't that long and Blaise has a purple splat just under his bright red eyes. Blaise's tail is the same length of his body, which allows Blaise to turn quickly. From nose tip to tail tip, Blaise is seven feet in length. Long and short of it, Blaise's body is built for speed, his make shift friend has looks almost like grey hound and a cheetah with the large rib cage and long tail.

As he descends slowly to the ground, he glances over to where Neville was laying, looking up at him with a bit of his body hidden under a large rocky out crop. He can't help but compare his House mate to a horse or to a unicorn he saw dead last year during his time in the Forbidden Forest serving a detention. Out of the three of them Neville was not only the tallest of them but also the less dangerous looking.

Neville's main coat colour is a soft green, the colour of new leaves on a branch in spring time. Instead of a hoof on each foot, Neville's got four stubby toes with short and thick silver claws on each toe. The tail had really short fur, about a half an inch long covering his tail and the tail was slightly longer then Neville's body and tipped with bony plate with a slender spike at the end. Neville's dark teal mane was long and wavy, he'd go as far as say silky too since it never seems to mat or snag on things. Neville's head was slightly shorter then a horse's muzzle and had much more forward looking bright purple eyes. On Neville's back were markings that remind him of an ivy vine in a different shade of green with the stem disappearing into the base of the mane.

Neville glances over to where Blaise is resting. He lands on the ground without too much trouble. **(How long were you guys waiting?)** He asks Neville, even now after at least ten years they don't know how it was that they can not only 'speak' but that they don't get confused when they're 'talking' to each other. **(Not long, Blaise had a run in with a pride of Flash Leos so he's kind of exhausted from that.)** Neville explains and he nods. **(I had a run in with a pack of Drake Hounds.)** He admits and Neville gets up to check him over.

He glances at the ground before he glances over to Neville, he smelt the scent of mint and the rain scent that usually means that Neville's in a slightly miserable mood. He glances over to Blaise and with a bit of help from the wind, he could tell that Blaise has recently feed off of one of those Antlered Hares that came about during the earthquake. They didn't hunt those species that didn't have a lot of numbers; it usually means that they were either transformed students or factuality members of Hogwarts.

It was a huge relief that none of the transformed students or factuality members could remain permanently dead for more then eight hours before their injuries vanish. It also helps that it seems as if when they're 'dead' nobody tries to eat them. He's not sure what would happen if any of them, Blaise, Neville, or himself were to 'die' and they all rather not find out what would happen either.

Once Neville was done, he stretches his forelimbs out like a cat before he move to climb up on the rocky out cropping. He glances once more at Blaise before he lies down on the top of the rock. He gives Neville his best attempt at a questioning look before comments, **(No point starting the meeting until he's awake. Let's get some rest, I'm sure by the time we wake, he'll be up.)** **(True.)** Neville says and his friend moves back to his previous position under the rocky out cropping. He curls up on his left side and it real careful not to accidentally tear his wing with his claws. It's not long before he's dreaming of hunting down ordinary deer and such beasts considered normal.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Entry from Blaise's Account

'_If it won't for that failed prank during the Halloween of my second year at Hogwarts, I probably wouldn't have given much thought about Harry or Neville as individuals with their own virtues, dreams, and, of course, their own inner demons. I'm not sure whether I'm fortune to know what lies beneath their known reputations and the rumours spread throughout the school. Just as I got to know them, they got to know me and accept me, if reluctantly, as a comrade and over time, as a friend to be trusted._

_Even now, I often find myself wishing that we never brought an end to that wayward prank for not only was I free from the typical things as being a student but I also didn't have to worry about explaining myself to anyone, not to a teacher, not to a fellow Slytherins, and not to my mother. But then, the same can be said about Harry and Neville and it seems that they were the most dedicated to ending the prank even though they'll be back to being ridiculed and picked on._

_Yet I'm still proud to say that I consider the pair to be my closest friends even though we have to keep quiet about our relations, though Neville and Harry have an easier time of it then the friendship between us. It would look highly suspicious if two Gryffindors and a Slytherin were not only friends but close friends._

--------------------------------------------------------------

/#/ Neville

He awakes just before Blaise does; he glances up at where Harry was resting. He gets to his feet as Blaise sits up, Blaise grins, revealing rows of sharp pointed teeth. At one time it would freak him out whenever the two grin toothily. While Blaise's teeth were relatively about the same size, Harry's teeth seem to have slightly more sinister look to them.

Harry's current body reminds one of a wolf, complete with the typical muzzle full of fangs though Harry's canines were much longer without them being as bulky. Harry's not only the shortest out of them but also the most furry out of them as well. Harry's main colour was a tawny orange colour with a belly covered in white fur. Between the tawny orange colour and the white bits of fur, there was a stripe of mousy brown trim. Harry's eyes weren't the emerald green but were now a shade of blue that seems to glow in contrast to the colour of the fur coat. The head spikes that Harry has were black and there were three spikes just behind and ahead of Harry's ears. A mane of mousy brown fur spikes up between those spikes going all the way down to the base of Harry's tail. Harry's wings were of the same colouration as his body and were similar to bat wings since there was a 'thumb' on the wings; otherwise they were basically bird type wings.

As he climbs up to where Harry's resting, he notices stares at the fluffy extensions of fur that reminds him of a wing since it grew out to look wing shape, especially the extensions on the forelimbs. He snorts softly as he notices the long tail of Harry's covering his head. He nudges Harry in the back. One of Harry's forepaws stretch outwards, he notices the webbing between the four toes and tiny paw 'thumb' that house the un-sheathable semi-sharp claws.

It takes a few more nudges before Harry finally rolls onto his belly and sits up. The winged wolf that was Harry Potter yawns as the wings stretch out to their full extent. Harry retracts his wings back to being close to his body and glances his way before calling out a greeting to Blaise who's waiting on the ground below them.

**(Glad to see you're awake, sleepy head.)** Blaise teasingly says at which Harry chuckles softly before following him down off the rocky out cropping, he's slightly glad since Harry could easily launched himself into the air and glide down to the ground, saving himself the trouble of walking down from the out crop. It's not long before the three of them to be lounging on the ground.

Once they're settled, he begins to report which parts of this pocket world he's traveled to and marked as best as he can since he lacks proper claws to make a clear mark on a tree. He commented on what species he's seen and describes the ones that he thought the other two have yet to encounter. By then end of the meeting they'll discuss possible names for those new species.

After a few minutes, Harry begins to report the same. Though Harry added a bit more detail like local landmarks he spotted along the way as well. Harry mentioned two new species that he encountered that he thought were fellow transformed victims, not as many species as he had spotted it seems. They glance at Blaise, waiting for their comrade and friend to tell them his report.

Blaise looks thoughtful about something and seems to be collecting his thoughts before the reptilian that was Blaise begins his report. **(I traveled south of the Canyon Gale for two moon cycles and once I reached the Arc of Snape I then traveled southeast until I came to the waste land. I waited three days before I journeyed into the waste land. I made it to these odd stone posts.)** Blaise pauses; he can't help but hang on every word. He glances over to where Harry was laying; Harry seems slightly amused about how Blaise was going about telling them about his travels. He can tell that Harry was just as impatient as he was to hear Blaise's thoughts about what those stone posts were.

**(I spent two days by those stone posts by the time I decided to leave I hear something. Before my eyes the Great Hall doors appeared between the posts and I swear that I heard the ground keeper's voice boom. "Open up!")** Blaise pauses and they both glance over towards Harry. They had learnt that Harry was good friends with Hagrid, Hogwart's current ground keeper. Harry waves a paw, motioning for Blaise to continue with the tale.

**(I stood shock still, unable to believe what just happened. Then just as the doors were about to vanish once more, something heavy slams into the doors once more and then I heard Hagrid curse about how bloody hard it was to open them. I then recovered and scratch the door. In a few seconds the doors vanish and then after a few minutes, BAM! The doors once more appear and I hear a few more voices behind the doors. They were too muffled to hear though and I scratched the door once more before it vanished.)** Blaise pauses before continuing. **(We exchange attempts at communication for the next few minutes before Hagrid mentioned something about getting an axe and then the doors vanish for good. I stayed another two days but nothing happened so I began journeying back here to report what I've seen.)**

He sighs; he can't help but wonder just what this means. They remain silent once Blaise finishes his report. He begins to graze when he finally realise just how empty his stomach was.

/#/ Hagrid

He grumbles as he studies the doors leading into the Great Hall. He hadn't been able to attend the feast in the Great Hall since he was to busy trying to locate a buyer to purchase more roosters since his previous one had been found dead a few days ago. The feast must have been occurring for about two hours when the Weasley Twins were knocking on his cabin door.

"We can't get the Great Hall doors open nor can any owls get into the hall either." One of the red head brothers says, he can't tell which was which though. It wasn't long before he found himself in front of the Great Hall doors, trying to get them open and having just as much trouble trying to open the doors as the two pranksters behind him.

After a good thirty minutes he finally resorted to trying to bust through the doors in hopes of forcing them to open. He slams his meaty fist onto the doors and when they gave he shouts, "Open up!" He doesn't receive an answer and just before the doors return to their original position he knocked on the doors once more. He then curses as that doesn't work either, it's not long before he heard something scratch the wooden doors.

He scowls, glancing at the two red heads. _'What did they do?'_ He wonders to himself before decides to ram his body into the doors. He moves five feet from the door and with a quick run at the doors. Bam! The sound echoes through the hall out side of the Great Hall.

"Maybe you should trying putting more distance between you and the doors?" One of the twins suggests. He grunts as he hears scratching coming from the other side of the doors. He moves about twenty some feet back and rams the doors at a run, once more the doors give to a certain extent and again he can hear a faint scratch coming from the other side.

Over the next twenty or so minutes of his attempts of trying to get the doors to open up full he finally decides that he's better off getting an axe and chop his way into the Great Hall. "I don't know what ye two did but I'm sure the Headmaster will know what to do with you lot." He says gruffly, he's highly annoyed that it's come to him having to go fetch an axe in order to force the door to open up. The twins look sheepish before he looks away from them and heads back to his cabin to grab his axe. _'At least they're not going to be starving in there.'_ He tells himself, though he's kind of wondering why none of the professors have done anything to open the doors.

/#/ Harry

He can't help but enjoy the feel of the wind moving through his fur as he flies through the air. He never expected to be able to fly without the aid of a broom but here he was, flying over the edge of the waste land, trying to find a meal for himself. He's a few days ahead of Blaise and Neville, but it gives him time to investigate the area, making notes where they can find water and cover from the burning sun at noon time.

He spots a small herd of flightless birds they've been taking to calling Dodgers since they're fast on their legs. They kind of remind him of ostriches except they have thicker necks and larger heads. They also are highly colourful though this group below him were more pearly pink to pearly white in colour then the usual vibrant colours he's seen on the Plains of Sprout, named in honour of Professor Sprout or in the Highlands of Brinns. These ones were shorter by two feet then the ones he's seen roaming the plains.

He considers going for one of the chicks but decides against it seeing as they'd just turn on him. He finds a thermal and allows himself a chance to gain height without working for it. He stays within the thermal, not really needing to flap his wings at all.

He flies out of the thermal once he's at least two hundred kilometres in the air. He notices a flock of Viper Bats but they notice him and they scatter but he knows better the to pursue them since they do have venom that causes slight paralysis, which would be deadly for him considering the high they're flying at.

He's makes it to a patch of shrubs after a few hours. He notices the pelt pattern of a Rabbit Geko, one of the few furred reptiles in this world. They're four foot in length and three feet in height with the head and back covered in black and green fur with dark blue and white scales. Much like a rabbit, this beast is known for not only it's ability to reproduce in great number but also for it's unusually hopping gate when it's running away from a predator.

The geko doesn't stand much chance against him, not that he's complaining since he's hungry and the geko creature will give him a meal to eat over the next few days, will, unless the local pack of Drake Hounds and Whistlers sniff out the corpse and the non-transformed student scavengers find it. It's not long before he's devoured the nutrient rich liver, heart, and a few of the other organs and bits of broken ribs. Grey blood colours his muzzle and the ground as he feasts, savouring the taste of fresh meat and blood.

!V!

He's been lounging around his kill as much as he can, though he's often gone during the afternoon to search for signs of his two friends as well as to leave markers of where they'll find him so it wasn't surprising when Blaise shows up about a week after he's killed that geko. He moves back, signalling to Blaise that he can have his fill from the almost picked clean carcass, his scaled friend dug in. He looks off in the direction that Blaise came, half expecting to see the tall form of Neville walking towards them.

He turns and scans the area when he hears something moving behind him. He spots a Rooter, a very weird beast that has two strong pair of legs, short body, and a very long prehensile tail that allows the Rooter to pick things far above its head. He ignores the odd beast, it was one of those beasts whom meat wasn't good to eat since it was too stingy and leaves a foul taste in one's mouth.

Once Blaise finishes eating his fill, Blaise moves away from the corpse so can take a nap. He feels too energetic to take a nap and decides to go search for Neville, he opts not to travel via flying and just walks, following Blaise's scent trail in hopes of locating his herbivore friend. He travels for a few hours until he reaches a tall tree, it's getting unbearably hot so he lies in the shade and decides to wait here until noontime has passed. He curls up and takes a nap.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Entry from Neville's Journal

'_It was two years before I encountered Blaise and another year before we hooked up with Harry. For the next ten or so years, we went around this pocket world, naming place and the creatures that roamed around, even if they were once students or factuality members of Hogwarts. It had taken a good two years before we began to figure out the difference between those creatures released during that earthquake and fellow transformed victims. In the end it was the fact that those that were transformed was the fact that the transformed only stayed dead for only eight hours before they're once more among the living._

_Despite knowing which species were transformed students and factuality members, we never did find out who was out until the Great Hall doors were smashed open by Hagrid using that axe. I can still remember the surprised looks on Hagrid and the twin's faces when they catch sight of the three of us standing on the other side of the doors. I don't believe I've ever seen the Weasley twins look so shocked since that day. I still have to wonder, just what kind of prank did they plan on doing before that House Elf's spell inferred with it?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------

He woke to find Neville nudging him in the usual place, in his back between his shoulder blades. He growls softly and Neville knickers softly at him in reply. He stretches once Neville backs away; he even stretches his wings out half their length so he doesn't hit Neville with his wing tips.

He gives his tail a bit of a wag before taking the lead. Without a word, his larger friend follows behind him. He wonders whether or not Blaise's awake, though he bets Blaise was just sunbathing.

They arrived a few hours later to find Blaise doing much what he expected him to be doing, sunbathing. He woofs at Blaise and Blaise's head lifts off to give him a cold glare before once more resting his head on the forepaws. He growls softly, his version of laughing while in this body while Neville just snorts softly. He sends a wolfish grin at Neville while Neville just sighs but gives him a bit of a salute using his tail.

He never really engaged in rough housing when he was a kid nor with Ron. It's understandable why he never did when he was a kid, Dudley and his friends made sure he never grew close to anyone and it really didn't help matter that he'd end up getting beat on, so he learned not to enjoy physical contact. While he's been in this make shift world, he's grown comfortable enough to give it a try and oddly enough, Blaise and Neville had been in the same boat as him, so they've learnt together to over come their discomfort of physical contact since they couldn't come up with any real games to play so they resorted to the usual like tag, hide-and-seek, and other such simple games though he had to explain the simple rules of such games.

He couldn't stop his tail from waging as he 'stalked' towards Blaise with his head lowered. Neville didn't give Blaise any warning as he tenses to pounce onto their scaly friend. Blaise tail wraps around his neck as he lands on Blaise's back. Blaise growls and he just gives Blaise a wolfish grin. Blaise grins in responds and the tail leaves his neck as he moves off of Blaise's back.

They wrestled around for a few minutes before they grew tired of doing it. A truce was called and once he finishes giving himself a good shake, they begin to trek into the waste lands together with Blaise taking the lead. He wonders just what they'll find when they reach those posts. He wonders if, maybe, they're already open.

/#/ Blaise

They waited around the post for two months before anything happened. Neville and he were pretty glad that one of the three of them could fly about; it made scouting out food resources much easier since it saved them time locating them. He glances to where Neville's resting; Harry's studying the night sky as they wait a few feet from the posts.

He shifts his weight to his left since his right side was becoming numb. As he begins to drift off into slumber he's snaps out of it as a large bam rings through the silence of the night. He blinks stupidly at the wooden doors that appeared between the stone posts. He glances over at Harry to see his wolfish friend nudging Neville awake.

Soon they're gathered a safe distance away from the doors as Hagrid chops through them. It takes about twenty or so attacks with the axe before the doors finally break and are shoved inward. Harry barks a greeting to the three that were standing on the other side. He frowns slightly as he studies the twins, he can't put his finger or in this case, his claw on it but something seems off. Though that might just be the fact that the spell on the Great Hall hasn't dispelled with the door being open…

**(Ok, now what?)** Neville wonders and he exchange looks with Harry and Neville while the twins surge into the hall, only to be pulled back by Hagrid when they're faces began to morph. "Hold it; I don't think that's a wise idear. Whatever you two did, it's still pretty active. Besides, I think those three might be Harry, Hermione, and yer brother, Ron." Hagrid says.

**(Well, he's got one out of three right.)** He says in amusement, glancing at Harry when his name was said out loud. **(So very true, kind of sad if you think about it though.)** Harry admits dryly, sending him a dry look. Harry takes a few steps towards the door and then uses one of his claws writes his letters on the dirt. "You're Harry?" One of the twins says, clearly appraisingly with the other one studying Harry with great interest. Harry nods in reply to the question then moves over, motioning with his tail for Neville to step forward to write his name.

The twins were more shocked to learn that instead of either Hermione or their younger brother, Ron. "You're Neville? Neville Longbottom?" One of the twins said in disbelief and their friend nods, giving them a slight look of indigence. Neville backs away and he gives the three standing on the other side of the door a toothy grin as he steps forward to write his name on the ground.

He's highly pleased to note how uneasy the two Weasleys look, though the look of admiration coming from Hagrid makes him slightly confused since he knows he's not 'pretty' looking like Neville or in his own way, Harry. He makes a mental note to ask Harry about it later. He's slightly annoyed that when he was done, none of those before him seem to know who he was.

**(I don't think anybody hears much about your in Gryffindor. Out of all the Slytherin, I think Malfoy is the most well known.)** Neville says and he couldn't help but agree seeing as the blond makes a habit of provoking members of the Gryffindor house more then any other house. His pride slightly mended, he backs away from the door. It's not long before a highly awkward silence descends around them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Entry from Harry's Account

'_In the end, it took us four months to not only round up and herd the transformed wizards and witches though the doors, though the first month was dedicated to finding a way for Fred, George, and Hagrid to enter into the Great Hall without transforming, or as it turned out, just to keep Fred and George from transforming since it seems that the spell didn't seem to bother Hagrid at all, I guess it was his giant blood that helped make him immune to the spell's targets which were namely human, be they wizard, witch, or muggle._

_Things went faster as those we 'rescued' in turn helped to round up their fellows; the true reason why it was sped up was because we were finally able to use magic to stun them and to transport them when Professor Flitwick was able to charm the wands so they could be used within the pocket world. Though Blaise, Neville, and myself had plenty of opportunities to return to normal, we usually opted to remain in our beast forms until we were sure we got everyone out._

_Even now, in May, the Great Hall is off limits to students since the teachers and Ministry personal alike have yet to figure out a way to undo the spell, not that I'm complaining mind you since I've managed to sneak pass the guards plenty of times in order to re-experience the joys of not just hunting in that body but also the joys of flight it still offers. I hope that in time, I'll be able to find a way to transform into that body without going into the Great Hall; I've been reading up on Animagi and plan to try my luck during the last month of school. I might even approach Blaise and Neville to join me in my experimentation, seeing how by then, everyone would be eager to go home that they won't be on their guard as much._

_In other news, it turned out that Ginny Weasley had this diary of one Tom Riddle and that it was the reason that the Chamber of Secrets had been open at the beginning of the year. It was one of Ginny's friends that reported about the odd journal that had the same name as one of the pervious school heroes on it and couldn't help but worry about Ginny's health since they were suppose to report such things to teacher since it might be a side affect of the messed up prank that's still keeping the Great Hall off limits. It was about a week later that a group of highly trained Aurors and the Professor Dumbeldore headed into the girls bathroom and entered into the chamber to kill the Basilisk that's living down there, that's using the pipes as a means of travel, which also explains why I heard a voice coming from within the wall when I got out of detention with Lockheart.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------

He glances around the class room, waiting for Harry and Neville to arrive so they can practice. He could only imagine what kind of things Harry's two 'best' friends were putting him through, or should he say what that witch was putting him through since Ron strikes him as being the lazy type that worries about things at the last minute. They only have one day left before the train leaves and he really wants to get this practice session over with before someone in Slytherin thinks to look for him.

Neville enters into the room and apologies about being late. "Sorry but I had to have a quick chat with Harry before Hermione realises that Harry didn't pack his homework or something like that." Neville says and he shakes his head. "She's certainly a bossy one, isn't she?" He muses and Neville smiles slightly nodding. "Better Harry then me." Neville admits, he chuckles, nodding in agreement.

"So, should we begin practicing on our own?" He suggests slyly to Neville. "Why not, it's not like we know when Harry will manage to escape Hermione's clutches." Neville reasons and it's not long before the two of them were taking turns morphing parts of their body as they wait for Harry to join them.

**To Readers:**

Just to let you know, yea I know that Harry went to that Death party in the book or you could say this is based off of the movie which features Harry not going to that party, either way, this is alternate universe. In this world the Weasley twins attempted a large prank in the Great Hall, that needed them to activate it outside of the Great Hall, and Dobby decided to add something to it, likely overhearing the twins make planning in hopes that it'll be enough to make Harry realise he should have stayed at home. As to why Neville and Blaise know this is because Dobby came clean to Harry when he appeared later, after they got everybody out of the Great Hall but before Ginny's dairy is found out.

Also this is my seasonal story for Halloween and first Harry Potter story to boot. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, see ya later.

Blaise's monster form is based off of a picture at: http://: mistressvixen. Deviantart. Com/ art/ Land-Dragon - 33273721

Neville's monster form is based off of a picture at: http://: kiraxlee. Deviantart. Com/ art/ Prasken – 55289696

Harry's monster form is based off of a picture at: http:// rizyukaizen. Deviantart. Com/ art/ Ferral-Rizyu–Reference – 32782926

PS-Delete the spaces to view the pictures or you could go to my Deviant art profile and get the links found under the author's comments when I submitted this story there.


End file.
